


Induratize

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: Minyoon Tweetfics [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Tweetfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: Induratize (v.): to harden one's heart to someone's pleas or advances, to reject the idea of love.Love is a wonderful, terrible thing.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minyoon Tweetfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Induratize

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I wrote and posted on twitter for a friend of mine.
> 
> I can't seem to write anything but heavy angst these days.
> 
> Updates will be erratic and based on comments, life is stressful and difficult so future chapters depend on reader demands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation and Jinwoo is overwhelmed.

**I**

It's a warm, balmy day. The sky is obscured with thick cloud, chalky grey, scudding and roiling with the promise of storms. Perspiration drips down Jinwoo's back, sticky and slow like molasses.

The crowd is suffocating. Students and parents trapped in an endless push and pull, cameras clicking and flashing in bright pops of light. There's an air of celebration all around, but the novelty of it is lost on him. He sweats away in his graduation robes, clutching his high school diploma like some sort of anchor in a vast and untamed sea of screaming people.

'Jinwoo-hyung!'

Light.

Bright, blinding light.

Seungyoon reaches him through the throng, and all Jinwoo can do is gape unattractively. The sight of him alone is enough to render him speechless.

He looks good, Jinwoo thinks. As if it's some sort of revelation.

Seungyoon always looks good, even when he's tired and sweaty after 3 hours of tedious ceremonies. Jinwoo's gaze lingers on his hair, tousled and soft, the proud slope of his nose, his eyes, gleaming like fractured amber, his generous mouth and the coral of his lips.

Hypnotizing. Absolutely hypnotizing.

* * *

Kang Seungyoon is a work of art, but that is a conclusion that Jinwoo reached a long time ago. He shouldn't dwell too much on it, but the epiphany strikes him every single time. Like it's new, like he's meeting him all over again.

Jinu remembers the bench, rusted, uncomfortable, out of sight. He remembers the lunch they had shared in the shadows of trees, the sharp, sweet smell of spruce wood and the pretty winking faces of hibiscus blossoms, almost as pretty as the boy beside him.

'Hyung!'

Jinwoo startles and refocuses. See? Seungyoon is a distraction.

'What is it Seungyoon-ah?'

'You looked really good on stage earlier! I couldn't take any pictures, which was a bit of a shame. I really wished I could have, but Mr. Park asked me to compère last minute and -'

'It's alright Seungyoon.' He placates quickly. As if he could ever be annoyed with him. Yoon was always busy with one thing or another, helping teachers and taking on various responsibilities. Jinwoo worried for him sometimes, wondered if people took advantage. Pointless, really. Yoon knew how to balance his time.

Then again, Jinwoo always worried when it came to Kang Seungyoon.

* * *

Come find me on Twitter: [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Your encouragement and cheer means more than you might think, so please, go ahead and comment. Kudos are welcome too!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter, I write requests and gift fics. Go on, I promise I won't bite✨


End file.
